


Kill The King

by SunGirl



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Brotherhood, Child Abuse Warning, Gen, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGirl/pseuds/SunGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Luigi Largo actually cared about his brother.</p><p>(A twelve-year-old Luigi does his best to protect Pavi from their father's abuse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill The King

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of the stuff I've posted on here so far, I wrote this years ago and just got around to posting it. Hopefully it's still decent.

Rotti Largo was shouting again. At twelve years of age, Luigi had already grown used to ignoring this. Dad was always yelling at some employee or another.

He adjusted himself on his bed, trying desperately to get lost in the book he was reading, but try as he might he couldn’t seem to block out the voice. In the end, however, it was the words he discerned that really caught his attention.

“I’ve had enough of your excuses-- Stop crying, you ignorant, ungrateful little beast!”

Luigi felt his stomach clench as he realized it wasn’t an employee who had stirred up his father’s temper this time.

_Pavi._

He sprang to his feet, tossing his book onto the bed and sprinting from the room, following the sound of his father’s voice. 

In Rotti’s study one floor down, a little boy sat cringing on the thick white carpet, his tear-streaked face half hidden behind his hands. Around him lay shards of a broken glass and a sticky pool of wine that was quickly staining the carpet fibers. Every so often, a drop of blood from a gash on the child’s arm dripped down and added to the mess. 

“Dad?” 

Rotti spun on the spot to fix mean, narrowed eyes on his oldest son. 

“What the hell are you doing here? This has nothing to do with you. Get out.”

Luigi took a deep breath. 

“No.”

“What?!”

“No. Leave Pavi alone. He hasn’t done anything.”

Rotti said nothing for a moment, and Luigi decided to chance a step forward. His father’s eyes narrowed further.

“This doesn’t concern you.” Luigi ignored him, eyes fixed on his brother. “I’m talking to you boy! Look at me! Hey! _Look at me_ when I’m talking to you! I am your _father!_ I will not be disrespected in this way! Look at me you _useless_ son of a bitch!” Luigi continued moving towards Pavi, and Rotti snapped. He grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and shook him. “ _I said look at me!_ Don’t you listen? Don’t you _ever_ listen?!” 

“Dad... Dad please...” Luigi begged. The little boy had begun to cry harder. “I-It’s gonna be okay, Pavi.”

“Like hell it is!” Rotti twisted Luigi’s collar, making the boy choke. It wasn’t until his face started to change from red to far too white that he was released. “Now get out!” Luigi lay on the floor where he had fallen, gasping for breath, his eyes streaming. “Out! _Now!”_

Slowly, Luigi shook his head. 

“No.” 

Rotti’s eyes were slits of fury. 

_“What_ did you just say to me?”

“I said, _no.”_

Still panting, Luigi struggled to his feet as his father bore down on him, a growl building in the older man’s throat. 

“How _dare_ you--”

“Run, Pavi.” 

As the younger boy scrambled to his feet, Luigi drew back and punched his father in the face with all the force his scrawny body could muster. Rotti stumbled, stunned for a moment, and Luigi took the opportunity. A well aimed kick brought their father to his knees, and he took off into the hallway after his little brother. 

“Pavs!” 

The child stopped when he heard his brother’s voice, turning to look up at him with terrified eyes. 

“W-W-Where’s daddy?” 

“He’ll be up in a minute. We’ve got to get moving.”

Luigi scooped Pavi into his arms and broke into a run again, heading for a bathroom a few floors down, where it might take Rotti a bit to find them.

They reached it just as Rotti’s voice shook the house, screaming for his sons. Luigi slammed the door and locked it tightly behind them, then set Pavi down on the edge of the bathtub. Turning away from his brother for a moment, he braced himself against the vanity and with a few shoves managed to push it up against the door. Only then did he let himself breathe. 

“You okay, buddy?” The boy was crying again. “Hey. Hey shhhh, it’s okay. We’re safe for now. Where are you hurt?” He rummaged through the vanity and found a first aid kit, clicking it open and dumping some antiseptic on a cotton ball. “This is gonna hurt just a little bit, okay Pavs? But I promise it’ll be over soon.” 

Pavi nodded and gritted his teeth while Luigi cleaned and bandaged the cut on his arm. The older boy smiled. 

“There we go. You’re so brave.” 

“L-Luigi?” 

“Yeah Pavi?”

“Why d-does daddy hate me s-s-so much?”

Luigi sighed. 

“It’s not your fault, Pavs. Dad’s just... Dad hates everybody.” 

“Luigi! You get your ugly ass out here this minute! Don’t think you can hide from me!”

The yell made both of them jump. Rotti was getting closer. Luigi sat down next to his brother on the edge of the tub and put an arm around Pavi’s shoulders. 

Pavi reached up and put a hand over the older boy’s, and pain laced up Luigi’s arm.

“Ow! Jesus Pavi, what...” He drew his hand away from the little boy’s grip and stared at it. “Holy shit.” 

A large, swollen, purple and yellow bruise was already forming between the first two knuckles, the skin of which was raw and bloody. Luigi tried to move his hand and for a moment thought he was going to be sick from the pain. How had he not noticed that before? He had carried Pavi with that hand, bandaged his arm, moved the vanity, none of that had hurt. But the pain was certainly here now, and it was making him see spots. 

“Jesus Christ.”

“Oh no!” Pavi lamented, examining his brother’s injury. “You g-got hurt t-t-too!”

“Yeah.” Luigi agreed in a far-away voice. “I think it might be broken.”

Pavi’s eyes were filling with tears again.

“Y-You got h-hurt b-because of me!” He wailed. 

“It’s okay!” Luigi said quickly, gritting his teeth against the pain. “I’m fine.” 

“Daddy s-s-says all I ever d-do it hurt p-p-people.” Pavi sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “J-Just like I hurt mom…”

“That’s not true.” Luigi drew his brother closer with his good arm. “Don’t listen to a word Dad says, ever.” 

“Open this fucking door!”

Speaking of dear old Dad. 

Pavi burst into tears, shaking his head frantically. Luigi slid backwards into the bathtub, pulling Pavi after him. Rotti pounded on the door, shaking the vanity. 

“Open this door! _Open it_ you useless little brats! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill the both of you!” 

Luigi tugged the shower curtain closed, creating the false sense of an extra barrier between the brothers and the monster outside. They were safe in here, in this tiny cocoon. Nothing could reach them. 

He pulled the crying Pavi up to his chest with his good hand, holding him tight and rocking him as best he could in the confined space. 

“You let me in you little fuckers! Do you hear me?! I’m talking to you! _I said I’m talking to you god dammit!”_

“It’s okay, Pavs. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.” The pounding outside increased, as did the screaming. Luigi clutched his brother tighter. “I’ve got you. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you. I promise. Ever.”


End file.
